During playback of frequency modulated signals, the situation occurs from time to time that the playback speed, namely the relative speed between the record carrier and the scanning element differs from the speed at which the frequency modulated signals were recorded. To compensate for these errors, a system is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,745) in which an electronically variable delay line is controlled by an error signal in such a way that timing errors resulting from the differences between the recording speed and the playback speed are automatically corrected.
However, during playback of frequency modulated signals such speed differences result in a frequency shift which, after demodulation, results in an amplitude error.